wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Wartune Patches
Patch 1.1 * Fixed an issue with VIP growth and VIP quests. Those who encountered issues with VIP growth will be sent a compensation pack once the maintenance is complete. * Fixed an issue with the Facebook quest in-game. * The tutorial and various user interfaces have been optimized. Patch 1.2 * Decreased game loading time. * Added guide arrow in tutorial. * Optimized Facebook like quest. (Facebook like button will appear at level 20 now.) * Removed the Chinese in World Boss battle. * The description of Archer’s skill “Acumen”. Corrected description is: Receive an extra 5 rage after each crit. * Now Astral level up announcement can be correctly displayed. (Missed a R before) Patch 1.3 * Added Double Skill System. * Added Mystery Shop. * Added new New PvP Equipment Sets. * Battleground has been added. * The Honor System has been added. * Wartune Timebar''' can now be minimized! Patch 1.3.2 * Arena now holds two separate times; the first starting at 1:00 PM (Server Time) and the second starting at 7:00 PM (Server Time). Players will now receive 3 Insignia when winning and receive 1 Insignia when losing. * Various prices of Mystery Shop items have been slightly adjusted. * Level 45 PvP equipment and medallions are now available on all servers, which can be found in the Arena Shop. * The battleground language and user interfaces have been optimized. * The chat filter has been improved greatly. * The tutorial has been optimized. Patch 1.3.4 * Astral and Farm Seed names have been altered. * Stat boosts from Endurance Points found in the Arena Shop are now labeled correctly. * World Boss' names in battle and outside battle are now consistent. * The Honor slot, found the Inventory, has been changed to Medallion to avoid confusion. * Medallion stat boosts and descriptions have been altered to avoid confusion, as stat boosts from Medallions are only applied against other players. * The search function in your Inventory is now no longer case-sensitive. Patch 1.3.6. * Fixed a lot of language problems. * Reduced HP of the monsters in the first dungeon: Worg Lair. * Items in the Mystery Shop will have better prices (reduced costs). Patch 1.3.8 * Pysical and Magic Attack Gems of levels 1 - 4 may now be converted into one another using gold in the Synthesize tab of the Blacksmith. Players with Physical Attack Gems may now convert them into Magic Attack Gems and vise versa by using gold, * The Tormented Necropolis has now been unlocked. Players must first reach level 100 of the Forgotten Catacombs to enter the Tormented Necropolis. Players may enter the Tormented Necropolis once a day, in which 3 Crypt Keys are required for every entry. * The Daru Kiln has joined with the Alchemist, allowing players to exchange Balens for Daru. Players will receive 20 Daru Alchemy attempts per day. * The Troop Enlightenment system is now available, allowing troops to hold specialties in-battle. The system is open once a troop type reaches level 10. Patch 1.4 * Fixed a problem with troops amount. Patch 1.4.5 "The New REVOLUTION" * VIP wheel has been optimised. * VIP system has been updated. * Added cross-server Group Arena. * Added Guild Chamber. * Added Blitz Feature. * Added Multi-player Nightmare Dungeons. * Added Guild Battle. * Added Legendary Equipment system. * Added Mount System. * Gem Conversion has been improved. * Wings have been added. * Added World Prospirety Buff. (yeah that's that patch) * Added Rested Experience System. * Added Charm system. * Added Guild Chat. * New event schedule. * Double Honor Scroll can now be purchased in the Shop for 195 Balens. * All level 50+ players may now reset their skills once for free. * VIP Tokens are now easier to obtain. * Players may now earn up to 3,000 Honor from Battlegrounds each day. * Daily Multi-Player Dungeon attempts have been reduced to three; however rewards and experience received from Multi-Player Dungeons have been increased. * The Guild Alter now offers better items. * Equipment and items in the Arena and Crypt Shop will only appear for your class. If you are an Archer, you will only see items that can be used by Archers. * Daily Forgotten Catacombs and Tormented Necropolis attempts have been reduced to one. Players may now use Crypt Keys to receive double the rewards in the Forgotten Catacombs. * AFK mode has been removed from the Forgotten Catacombs and Tormented Necropolis. * Players will receive more Honor when defeating players with higher Honor. * New items may now be found in the Guild Shop. * Ultimate skills now only require 3 QTE, instead of 5. * Farm actions (Plant, Energize, Steal, etc) have been optimized. * Single and Multi-Player Dungeon assessments are now more detailed. * Various mini-maps have been removed from certain dungeons, allowing players to complete them quicker. * Higher Friendliness levels have been slightly altered, offering improved benefits. * The synthesize tab in the Blacksmith has been optimized. * Material requirements for level 30 and level 40 synthesizable equipment have been lowered. * Daily 3v3 Arena attempts has been set to 30. * A Quick Join feature has been added to the 3v3 Arena. * Rewards for the 3v3 Arena have been improved greatly. * Warehouse capacity has been expanded, allowing more gold to be stored. * Added World Boss Buff * Added Lvl. 55 PvP Equipment set. * Added new Multi Player Dungeons: Moonevil Den (60-65) and Demon Temple (65-70). * Added The Spirit Covenant! * Added Talent System. Patch 1.5 * Players will no longer encounter issues when using skill points. * Skill points have been completely reset now that the skill points issue is resolved. * All servers affected by Daylight Savings Time have been changed. * Added Clothing System. * Added Divine Altar. * Optimized ballteground (Battleground is divided by level, with players of level 30-39, 40-49, 50-59, 60-69 and level 70-80 fighting separately). * Improved Astral One-Click Sell. * Updated Mystery Shop. * Updated Guild Battle. * Improved Blitz system. * Automatic VIP Cooldowns speed up. * Updated VIP Wheel. * Improved Rose Sending. * Added emoticons (emojis) * Mount; Luxury Jaguar, may now be purchased in the Shop. * Wings will now appear when in-battle. * Bounty Scrolls are now stackable. * The in-game Game Guide has been updated. * Added new Multi-Player duneon: The Spire * Added New Troops: Templar and Warlock. * Added World BOSS Stand-In. * Added Title System. * Added Lvl. 70 Solo and Multi dungeons. * Adding Lvl. 70 Sets. * Adding Red Astrals. * Rename Card (Price: 595 Balens). * Optimized loading times. Patch 1.5.2 * Solo Arena redemption time has been changed. * Enhanced Bounty Scrolls are now stackable. * A new function has been added to the Astral panel. * Fixed an issue with item, 99 Roses. * Fixed an issue with the cross-server rank listings. * Fixed an issue with the chat box. * Fixed an issue with full screen mode. Patch 1.5.3 * Fixed an issue with the Arena (Solo) rewards. * Fixed blank screen and connection issues with the Spire and multi-player dungeons. * Level requirements for the legendary rings in the First Payment Pack have been changed to level 15. * Edited description for items, Level 60 Legendary Stone and Ancient Gift Box to avoid confusion. * The tutorial has been optimized. Patch 1.5.4 * The tutorial has been further optimized. * Fixed various issues with Holy Seal. * Fixed various language issues. * Fixed a glitched system message once events had ended. Patch 1.5.5 * Groups now have 20 summoner attempts in Nightmare dungeons. * Full screen mode has been added. * Level requirements for Ring and Band of Divine Rage have been lowered to level 5. * Fixed various language and interface issues. Patch 1.5.6 * Solo Arena redemption time has been changed. * Enhanced Bounty Scrolls are now stackable. * A new function has been added to the Astral panel. * Fixed an issue with item, 99 Roses. * Fixed an issue with the cross-server rank listings. * Fixed an issue with the chat box. * Fixed an issue with full screen mode. Patch 1.5.7 * Fixed an issue with the Arena (Solo) rewards. * Fixed blank screen and connection issues with the Spire and multi-player dungeons. * Level requirements for the legendary rings in the First Payment Pack have been changed to level 15. * Edited description for items, Level 60 Legendary Stone and Ancient Gift Box to avoid confusion. * The tutorial has been optimized. Patch 1.5.8 * Punk-style clothing may now be synthesized. * The cross-server ranking system has been optimized. * Fixed an array of language issues. Patch 1.5.9 * The tutorial has been further optimized. * Fixed various issues with Holy Seal. * Fixed various language issues. * Fixed a glitched system message once events had ended. Patch 1.6.0 * Level 9 Clothing * Tanks * The Rune System * Added Class Wars * Added Magic Pot * Added Wheel of Fate. * Added new dungeon: Tower of Kings. * Rune system has been updated. * Improoved Battle Rating updates (players ca now see the change via an onscreen animation) * Added Function preview. * Multiplayer dungeon attempts has been deducted to 1 per day. * The tutorial has been further optimized. * Fixed the issue with black screen. Patch 1.6.2 * Fixed an issue where Hot Event clothing was not showing up in the Dressing Room. * Fixed an issue with Female Archer clothing not showing in battle. * Resolved several text issues. * Added a new Tank Trial event time from 10:00AM to 10:30AM (server time) daily. Patch 1.6.4 * Placing a losing wager will earn the player Glory Crystals equal to half the amount of Balens put towards said wager. * The Grizzled Battle Bear Card and Frost Lynx Card are now on sale in the Glory Shop. The Hawkstrider Card has been removed. The Alpaca Card and Piggy Card prices have been reduced. * Fixed a bug with Lvl. 70 Legendary Stones. * Fixed some text issues. Patch 1.6.6 * Fixed an issue with system announcements when opening the Glowing Essence Pack. Patch 1.6.8 * Fixed a display issue with the Christmas Hat. * Optimized the date display for Hot Events. * Added Level 9 (Emperor set) clothing and Level 7 and 8 Mounts. * Fixed various typographical errors. Patch 1.7 * Changes made to the First Recharge Bonus: - A new unique collection of powerful Jewelry! - Amount of Gold included is now 800,000. - Refinement Stone has been replaced by Spirit Covenant Card (1 day). * Fixed various typographical errors. Patch 1.7.2 * New System - The Blessing Wheel has been optimized. Each Blessing Wheel spin will earn a random bonus with a higher bonus taking precedence, up to 200%. * The output of Treasure Chests in The Tower of Kings has been increased (refering to teammates). * The stamina icon has been changed. * Solved a language issue with the Ancient Rune Pack. Patch 1.7.4 * Sorted through and removed accounts/characters who have not logged in for an extended amount of time and optimized servers. Rules for removal are as follows: - Time: Did not log in for the past 45 days. - Level: Character was below level 12 with castles located in Twilight Sands. - Recharge: No recharge records. - Balens: Character did not have Balens. - Guild: Character did not join a guild. * Resolved various language issues. Patch 1.7.6. * Optimized the function of Refine. * Resolved various language issues. Patch 1.7.8 - The 5th Class Wars update. * Changes to the Glory Shop: - Replacement of Grizzled Battle Bear Card with Gentle Beast Card, price: Glory Crystal x2000 - Replacement of Piggy Card with Razor Dragon Card, price: Glory Crystal x3000 Patch 2.0 (2.1) - Ruler of Cloud City * Added Cloud City. * Added '''Sylph system with following features: - Addded 5 sylphs (Gaia, Amazon Queen, Iris, Pan and Hades) - Sylph Engulfing, - Sylph Enchanting, - Sylph Upgrading, - Sylphs Skill System, - Sylph Atoll, - Sylph Exchange, - Sylph Arena. * Experience recovery system has been updated: - MP Dungeon attempts will receive Experience, - Forgotten Catacombs attempts will receive Experience, - Tormented Necropolis attempts will receive Experience, - Bounty Quests will receive Experience, - Altar of Ennoblement attempts will receive Stamina, - Unused Stamina will receive Stamina, - Arena attempts will receive Insignia, - World BOSS attempts will receive Gold & Daru, - Town Hall Levies will receive Gold. * Added Advanced Technologies. * Added Level 8 Mount. * Added Batch Selling. * Added Rose Return. * Added Tormented Necropolis Blitz. * The entire in-game user interface has been revamped. * Vouchers have been replaced with Bound Balens with a ratio of 20:1. * The guild interface has been revamped, offering a new look to all guild events. * Bounty Quests, Arena, Mystery Shop, and Hall of Heroes can now be accessed in Cloud City. * World Boss, Bloodfang, has been removed. * Crypt Shop and Arena Shop items have been slightly adjusted. * Gold output of main city has been increased. * Daru and Kyanite output of the Farm/Tree of Ancients has been increased. * The tutorial and various quests have been updated and optimized. * Added Amethyst Mine and further optimatization. * Bound Balens can now be used in the Farm Shop. * Hot Events panel has undergone some revisions. * Added Circut Quests. * Fixed an issue with missing sound effects in some servers. * Fixed an issue with players getting stuck in certain levels of the Divine Altar. * Unlocked New System Treasure Hunt (Card System) * Adjusted several item descriptions. * Resolved various typographical errors. * Adjusted the description of some items. Patch 2.2 * Changed a main quest reward to Mahra. * Resolved Bound Balens issue with the Farm Shop. * Resolved Bound Balens issue for Blitzing. * Fixed various typographical errors. * Fixed an issue with lag when entering the Amethyst Mine. * Fixed various typographical errors. Patch 2.3 - Christmas in Wartune * Added a snowy landscape for the City, Cloud City and the Farm. * Added Christmas themed loading screen. * Christmas Box is on sale in the item shop, New Christmas costumes and a special mount - Frost Lion added. * Enabled HP Pack purchase for Bound Balens. * Improved the Fishing feature. * Edited the Sylph Help to avoid misunderstandings. * Resolved an issue with the “Colorful Décor” not being sellable. * Fixed various typographical errors. Patch 2.4 * The Baroque Costume Set has been added to the Mystery Shop: Baroque Tophat, Death by Baroque, Twisted Baroque. * Fixed an issue with incorrect monster names in the tutorial. * Fixed an issue with Fashion Statement not showing in a room when Warriors wear it. * Adjusted Rune Pack description. * Resolved various typographical errors. Patch 2.4.2 * Adjusted Circuit Quest descriptions. * Fixed the Electro Sylph skill Unstable Voltage description. * Fixed an issue with missing sound effects in some servers. * Adjusted monster description with multiplayer dungeon Circuit Quests. Patch 2.4.4 * Circuit Quests will now reset with a new random quest each week. * Fixed an issue with 4th player in Guild Battle. * Resolved various typographical errors. * Removed the snow-themed landscapes. * Added Balen Cost description to Lover's Pack. * Activated Class Wars. Patch 2.4.6 * Added Lvl. 80 dungeon – Nirvana. * Synthesizable Lvl. 80 equipment. * Added Lvl. 80 synthesizing materials to the Crypt Shop. * Added Lvl. 80 Legendary Stone to the Guild Shop. * Added New quest set: Lost Treasure. * Added New system: Battle Protection. * Added Party invites. * Optimized the Tormented Necropolis. * Optimized the Guild Battle. * Statues of the 3 Class Wars winners are now viewable in Cloud City. * Amethyst Mine has been modified: All players, whether they win or lose, will receive a 10 second protection period after battle. * Players may participate in Fishing and the Jewel Hunt while blitzing. * Group Arena attempts have been decreased to 15 while rewards have been doubled. * Card System has been streamlined. * Resolved various typographical errors. * The Evil Unicorn now offers a +20 attribute bonus. * Fixed an issue where the Evil Unicorn Card was activating the Nether Lycan mount. * Added new feature: Sky Trail * Added Clothing Indetification. * Added Jewel Hunt Shard in the Jewel Hunt chest "Lost Treasure of Antiquity". * Corrected the Seven Day Goals' 3rd day description for the new server events. * Added Gods Descent. * Added Sylph refinement. Patch 2.4.8 * Optimized the Magic Pot - Players will be able to clearly see what rewards they'll get from the Magic Pot. * Adjusted the Evil Unicorn description in the Blacksmith. * Resolved various typographical errors. Patch 2.5 * Reduced the amount of EXP required to upgrade for levels 70 – 80. * Added Wings of Flame Dragon, Golden Impala Card, Weapon Dance, Luxurious Garments, and Glittering Hat to the Mystery Shop. * Lowered the required points and price for the Alpaca Card and Reindeer Card in the Mystery Shop. * Fixed an issue where Balens used to purchase time-limited packs counted in the Big Spender event. * Corrected the required number of cards to upgrade a Lvl. 2 card to a Lvl. 3 card. * Resolved various typographical errors. Patch 2.6 * Fixed an issue with black squares appearing in events like World Boss and Battlefield, etc. * Corrected the Devour Soul skill description for the sylph, Hades. * Fixed an issue where some special skills were effective against the World Boss. * Fixed an issue where players with the title "Balenor's Sweetheart| were not able to quick invite. * Fixed an issue with the Warrior talent "Puncture." * Fixed an issue with the Clothing Identification tab not showing the correct clothing totals. * Resolved various typographical errors. Patch 2.7 * Added the Memorial Day Events. * Fixed an issue where Fashion Cores would be used when placed in the Guild Vault. * Adjusted the buttons on the Hot Events panel so that they do not block the text. * Fixed an issue where New Slot could not be selected when all skill slots were full. * Fixed an issue with the Battle Rating ranking list. * Resolved various typographical errors. Patch 2.8 * Unlocked Class Wars for May. * Adjusted the Class Wars wagers: - Now 2 Balens are equal to 1 Glory Crystal. - Placing a losing wager now earns you Glory Crystals equal to the full amount of Balens put towards said wager. * Players who wagered on Class Wars for April will be compensated half of the Glory Crystal they wagered. * Fixed issues with Cross-Server Arena. * Fixed an issue with the Glistening Set for Mages. * Various language fixes. Patch 2.9 * Added Wartune Father's Day Events. *Added 'Crystalloid' to the Arena Shop. * Added a deadly Ward Tower skill in Guild Battle. * Fixed an issue with incorrect Cross-server Arena rewards. * Resolved various typographical errors. Patch 3.0 * Adjusted the "New Slot" description - “New Slot" cannot be chosen when no slots are available. * Description for requirements to trigger RES Reduction has been corrected. * Fixed a bug in which monthly event items were dropping at the wrong time. * Fixed an issue where some quests disappeared for players who have advanced more than one level using EXP Books. * Resolved various typographical errors. Patch 3.2 There will be more info added... - Hecate87 Patch 8.3 * League Rumble: the new Party PVP gameplay is launched, sign up with your fixed party. Fight for a special Title and gain your own Cloud City Statue! * New Guild features - a more united and friendly guild can always attract more talents. Take a look at what the new guild has brought us! ** Guild Devotion Quest: added Daily and Weekly Guild Devotion Rewards. ** Guild Dungeons: all members, come and discover the power of a faster and stronger BOSS to become the No. 1 Cross Server Guild in Progress! ** Guild - Dwarven Silver Shop: guild warriors have won large amounts of Dwarven Silver from doing guild dungeons. Let's take a look at what kinds of items they can redeem. ** Guild Altar: pray and get the blessings of the Deities. Find out what the Deities are preparing for us in V8.3 ** Quest Academy: Guild Quests Beginner School is added to help the newcomers. Gain your Personal Merit here! ** Guild Merchant: Guild Merchant becomes more powerful with more talents. Dear Guild Masters, please arrange welfare for our guild warriors! ** Master Skill Tower: a place to research and learn advanced Master Skills! ** Guild Siege: to attack, to defense or to harass? Which strategy will bring our Guild the victory? Fight in the new Guild Siege and gain battle success! The winner's name will appear in the center of Cloud City for everyone to admire. * Game Hall: What has Angelina been working on recently? Try the new mini games in the new version: **Minesweeper: is it luck or trap ahead? Enter the stage with your party to see! **Dimension Crisis: together we discuss the best route in such a wild world! **Speed Clearance: old Beling is going to retire and return to Magic Inn. Angelina will take over Speed Clearance and compete with us. *Cauldron V2.0 - Player Benefit: the Cauldron grants powerful buffs and bonuses, use it wisely! * Fishing Time optimized - Player Benefit: added a new fishing time period (Noon) based on players' advice. * Defend Sylph Atoll Rage gain increased - Player Benefit: players now have an easier time summoning Sylph Atoll BOSS! * Class restrictions removed for Runes - Player Benefit: added a learnable Purification Rune for Mages, a learnable Purge Rune to Hunters, and a learnable Guardian Rune for Knights! * Wheel of Fate rewards doubled. * Athena's War replaced by League Rumble: based on the advice of our Warriors, we designed the new game feature - League Rumble to replace Athena's War. Athena's War will not function any longer as soon as the new feature is launched. It is suggested that players who possess Athena's Tear should exchange them as soon as possible. * Imperial War replaced by Guild Siege: based on the advice of our Warriors, we designed the new game feature - Guild Siege to replace Imperial War. Imperial War will not function any longer as soon as the new feature is launched. It is suggested that players who possess Yarama Coins should exchange them as soon as possible. * Hero Trial retired - based on the advice of our Warriors, we removed Hero Trial. This function will not function any longer as soon as the new version arrives. It is suggested that players who possess Faction Medal exchange them as soon as possible. * Dreamland retired - based on the advice of our Warriors, we removed Dreamland. This function will not function any longer as soon as the new version arrives. It is suggested that players who possess Secret Medal exchange them as soon as possible. * Removed the Devotion acquiring method (Hero Trial) in the updated gameplay. * Fixed some incorrect descriptions in Guild Quests. * Fixed the issue where time was displayed incorrectly in League Rumble. * Updated the descriptions of some items. * Fixed some language issues. * Fixed the incorrect BUFF descriptions in Cauldron. Patch 8.5 # The Cuties - A race with shamanistic roots, has walked out of the caves and caverns in recent years following their ancient spirit's instructions. As a race known for the pursuit of adventure and strength Cuties are fearless in the face of the most evil monsters. The flames of war rage on. Champions, stand forth and choose a Cutie to fight by your side! # Cuties Expedition - The road ahead is long and treacherous, hero. It's not a bad thing to bring in a sidekicks - you can never be too safe! # Antaeus Aider - Call for reinforcements! Antaeus the half giant, son of Gaia and Poseidon, will grant you strength when weakness overcomes you! # Sky Garden - Wanna get that party started with your buddies? Need your own Sky Garden? And need it to be super stylish? Then step into the world of Sky Gardens! # Egg Event - The brave Grand Master Archaeologists have found the ticket to the unknown land in their expedition, and have predicted that there are abundant amount of Easter Egg that could grant endless power to mankind. Call on your friends to join this adventure and search for the Easter Eggs during April 20th to 26th! # Flight Mounts - Give wings to your mount and make your way up into the sky. The world is yours to explore. # The Key to Fashion Chest II Key - Players can now use Fashion Chest II Key x1 to open a Treasure Chest without consuming the day's Fashion Chest II attempt. # 2x Devotion Rewards - Players can now spend a certain amount of Balens to activate the 2x Devotion buff for 7 days, during which time their rewards for Daily Chest and Weekly Chest obtained through devotion will be doubled. Modification: Guild Siege is modified as follows: # Guild Masters can now sign up for Guild Siege halfway during the event by clicking the event icon. # Removed 2 types of battle - 10 vs 10 and 15 vs 15. Now there are only 12 vs 12 battles in Guild Siege. # Changed battle time to 05:00-23:00 # Default Energies for Battle Day in Guild Siege are now distributed on basis of character levels: Knighthood - 4 Actions; Class Advancement - 3 Actions; Others - 2 Actions. # Added a new buff - Wardrum, a group status shared by a Guild members. Under this status, successful attacks and enchanted attacks reduce Defensive node capability by multiple times. Reduces 1 Wardrum attempt every time a member successfully makes an attack or enchanted attack. # Added two new rewarding levels: Rank 430 - 490 and Rank 491 - 2000; removed an old level: Rank 430+. # Increased durability of defensive node. # Increased the attack power for Enhanced Attack # Increased rewards for bye-battles. # Changed rewards for a Draw: in case of both parties' Defensive nodes have been reduced to Zero HP and the battle reaches a draw, all winners can now receive an equal amount of rewards for Victory. # Fixed a bug where seasonal arena data is not properly matched in certain servers. # Removed the Guild Siege season 8 data from all servers. All servers should sign up again for the event. Adjustments: # Insignia bonus and Honor bonus are now determined by Guild Siege related Guild Advanced Skills with the same levels as they were at. # Removed the entry "Inventory - Profile - Athena's Shop" since the old Athena's War has been taken out in the previous version. # Removed the entry "Inventory - Profile - Imperial Shop" since the old Imperial War has been cut out in the previous version. # Removed the entry "Inventory - Profile - Dreamland Shop" since the old Dreamland has been cut out in the previous version. # Removed the entry "Inventory - Profile - Army Shop" since the old Hero Trial has been cut out in the previous version. # Adjusted the default quantity required for Goddess upgrading to reduce the risk of misoperation. # Shortened the Blitz duration for solo dungeons. # Potion are available at the Hot! category in the Shop. # Increased the upper limit for Stamina restoration by using potions from 300 to 600. Other: # Fixed the issue where countdown was incorrectly displayed in Tree of Ancients. # Fixed the issue in which League Rumble titles are inappropriately distributed to each group. # Fixed the incorrect Guild Dungeon season in some servers. Season 3 duration for all servers is now the same: 4/1/-5/31 2019. # Fixed the delayed Guild Siege calculation time caused by the adjustment of daylight saving time. # Fixed the issue in which NPC Alsa in the Sky Garden reported time wrongly. # Fixed the issue with Treasure Cache in pre-release servers. # Removed the wrongly displayed Up Oven and Up Matrix buttons in Cuties panel. # Optimized Cuties inventory ordering. # The heavy snow in the Cloud City thawed overnight. The gentle sunshine of Spring casts quietly on the Gaia land. The Cloud City is full of life and energy again! # Updated description for certain items. # Modified some translations. Patch 8.6 #Dragon Soul - Dragon Soul has awakened. All mortals shall tremble before its full power. #Goddess Accessory - The evils are dominating the Demon Continent... Take up arms and fight alongside Goddesses in an epic battle for honor and glory! May your Goddesses always protect you. #Path to Redemption - Darkness looms over Gaia once more! The dark legion seeks to re-open the entrance to Gaia. Get through the door to redemption bravely! The Goddesses will always be on your side. #Added 5 Cuties: Soul Worm, Spirit Worm, Soul Slasher, Gun of Spirigoth and Spirigar's Shield. New Cuties can be summoned through the Matrix. #New Cuties chapter. Upon completing chapter 3 Fetid Swap, new character - chapter 4 Deathly Sands will unlock. Bring your most experienced Cuties with the most powerful skills and prove your worth in the Deathly Sands! #Added upgrade quest line to Experience system which is unlock after class advancement. Sophia also puts large quantities of special packs in the Experience panel to help you achieve your goals more quickly! #Optimized Dragonchant skill. After heroic efforts made in Demon Continent, the Dragonchant pioneers have mastered powerful skills and fight styles. Eventually, they made a triumphant return and the lords are inducted into the skills of combat. (Note: After the update every lord's Dragonchant battle rating might slightly decrease because 2 Dragonchant passive skills "Threat", "Inheritance" and "Dragon Scale" have been removed from the game.) #Now players with over 10 million Battle Rating can sign up as Antaeus Aider corresponding to player feedback. #Invitation from players on the Blacklist will no longer be received corresponding to player feedback. #Party Hall has been added to League Rumble corresponding to player feedback. Players may select party to participate in the event on the day they register. #The stack limit for Will Gear, Willpower Talent Stone, and EXP Talisman has been increased to 9999 according to player feedback. #Benefits for starters: materials required for Rare and Legendary Artifacts have been reduced. #Optimized battle effect for Goddess to reduce lag based on player feedback. #Optimized Tree of Ancients prize pool - players can now view item types and amounts available in the pool. #Optimized Gacha prize pool - players can now view all items available in the pool instead of just 9 items previously. #Updated descriptions for certain items. #Modified some translations. Patch 9.0 #The 7th Anniversary of Wartune is unprecedented. Banner, Amazing Astral, Treasure, Struggle for Glory and more features are waiting for you! #Class Peerage - There isn’t a sign that the flames of war on the land of Gaia will subside...So the war would continue with the third advancement of class - Class Peerage! Let’s see who would be the last one to stand and be the true dominator of the land! #New System - Nemesis: After the lord completes a Peerage, their physical gets full elevation while another aspect of them buried deep in their heart is awakened with the in-depth rage invoked, leading to a lonelier and longer road to revenge! #New Feature - Road to Revenge: Cleitus: “Let vengeance sublimate your power - and conquer your enemies!” The Road to Revenge is destined to be long and lonely. Without the companion of old friends, you will have to fight your own way to the end of road to Revenge! #Class Peerage Equipment: There’s no easy way to get Class Peerage. You may need to make a lot of efforts in collecting peerage equipment,artifacts and halidoms! #New Dungeon - Ghoulish Abyss: Obstacles that you might face: rain of fire, lavaland, limbo, devil or maybe more! Hopefully you’re lucky enough to overcome all the difficulties and gain the artifacts and halidoms required for class peerage. #New Dungeon: Plague Marsh (Nightmare): A much more disastrous gas plague broke out after the long silence in the poisonous marsh., It’s now the time for you to go stop the spread of the plague! #New Dungeon: Tara Temple (Nightmare): The ancient Tara Temple finally opens its door to the next level. Get ready for the difficulties in the nightmare mode! #Adjustment to Path to Redemption: The Trial Body of the Nemesis is so powerful that the new Path of Redemption will be triggered by the Trail Body. Let’s get some training! #New Dungeon - Black Gold Cavern: The goddesses embark on a new journey - Black Gold Cavern after purifying the Path to Redemption. Goddess Heart Shard and Charm Mace will drop in this dungeon. Come challenge it with your partners! #Player Benefit: All-new PST cross-server group, where new players group up. Welcome to join them! #Player Benefit: Auto-Capture requirement lowered from VIP4 to VIP2. #Player Benefit: Titan Temple blessing buff is enhanced again. #Player Benefit: Class Advancement: now players only need to complete Demon Temple (Normal). #Now all players of the server may participate in Time Cavern. #16. Added a "Help" icon for Cuties, Cuties Expedition, Game Hall, Hephaestus Amethyst, Super Check-in Card, Fantasy Arena and Recharge Bonus. #Optimized system tips for Cuties Archive, Amethyst, titles, Emeraldia and Hephaestus Amethyst. #UI Interaction Optimization: Game Hall panel and reminder of Guild features. #Player Benefit: King's Return - the event for returned players is unlocked! Requirement: Players who stay offline for over 15 days, reach Lvl. 55 and have over 30,000 Battle Rating. #There is a new loading image. #Fixed several language issues. Patch 9.2 #Dreaming of a White Christmas? Enjoy playing the snowy battlefields this December in Wartune 9.2. #New System - Goess Warding: The Goddess always gives us hope! The five Goddesses found the ancient item - Terra Seal to restrain Flame! #New Dungeon - The Stockaes: To destroy monsters an get Terra Seals! The Goddess will reward the bravest warrior! #Battleground Adjustments: Ice-fire Peak (Lvl. 30 to Class Advancement), Sacred Fire Temple (Knighted) and Land of Twilight (Class Peerage) will open at the same time. Purchase items from corresponding shops to arm yourself! #League Rumble Adjustments: Canceled Preliminaries. Players can sign up during the competition. Optimized the match system. #Player Benefit: New Devotion quests. Optimized Devotion system and added rewards (Sic) #Player Benefit: Added 2100 Points Reward in Weekly Devotion. #Player Benefit: Players below Lvl. 70 can use EXP Orb. EXP Orb is stackable now. #Player Benefit: Auto-Capture requirement lowered from VIP2 to VIP1. #Player Benefit: Added Nemesis and Goddess Accessory system and corresponding main quests. #Return Players Event and King's Return are live! Call out to your old buddies to check out the updated features and receive handsome rewards! #dded special effect of successful resistance. #After Class Peerage, increases battle rating every time players upgrade. #New item: The Legion Crusade: Use to increasae corresponding dungeons' Reward Attempts. #Item optimization: Magic Inn Item, Eudaemon Card, Equipment, Old Starter Pack, Pennant Engrave Stone, Resonance Crystal and Cuties Accessory can be sold in Gold. #Interface Optimization: Added max preview of the attributes in Holy Dragon Soul. #Interface Optimization: Added currently weekly Devotion in Guild Panel. #Interface Optimization: Added Stamina quick purchase in Road to Revenge and Demon Continent. A notice will pop up when there's not enough Stamina. #Interface Optimization: Players can see the abilities of Nemesis and deployed Cuties in character details now. #Interface Optimization: Added descriptions of Summon of Cuties. #Interface Optimization: Added descriptions of the minimum points required for Ranking Rewards d in Fantasy Arena. #Interface Optimization: Optimize King's Return interface. Added today's recharge amount below. #Other Optimizations: Sky Trail - Possession Space unlocks after Class Advancement. #Other Optimizations: Canceled mails about Guild Daily Devotion. #Fixed an issue with the Holy Forge Level.